Non-volatile magnetic memory cells have been known for some time. Prior art devices have utilized a geometrically simple linear magnetic element to store a magnetic field. The magnetic field can typically have one of two orientations, which are arbitrarily assigned to represent “0” and “1” bit values. The prior art devices typically utilize a Hall effect sensor to detect the orientation of the magnetic field, thereby determining the data value stored in the cell.
The geometrically simple linear magnetic elements typically require a more sensitive sensor to determine the orientation of their stored magnetic fields. As a result, prior art devices are typically not suitable for integration in a standard device integration process due to the need for special highly sensitive materials used in their sensor elements. Such materials must be isolated from other integrated components with barrier layers, thus complicating the fabrication process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved magnetic memory cell with an improved magnetic element that allows its stored magnetic field to be sensed efficiently. Preferably, the improved magnetic memory cell is also suitable for integration in a standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process.